


Before the Beginning: A Prologue

by Corinna



Series: Family Values [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Japan, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinna/pseuds/Corinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn">Multicorn</a> prompted: "Before the beginning?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Beginning: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set two days before the beginning of [Family Values](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1148342)

Cooper sat at his table at the restaurant in the Tokyo Park Hyatt and reveled in the satisfaction of success. The whiskey commercial had gone great — he’d really nailed the pronunciation of _sekai saikō no uisukī!_ and the director loved his smile. The little side-project he’d picked up at Mizuho Bank had gone entirely according to plan as well. It was always good to remind people you were available for work. And Yumi, from the ad agency? Well, she’d been a _very_ nice surprise. Dad was always telling him that he would get tired of the single life eventually, but it hadn’t happened yet. 

He was savoring the last of his breakfast and the spectacular view of the city when his phone beeped: his second phone, the personal one. He reached into his jacket pocket for it, frowning: who would be bothering him now? It was Sunday night back in the States. 

When he saw the message, he caught his breath. He’d known — he’d always known —  that something like this could happen, but seeing it was a different matter. He forced himself to take a deep breath, to swallow, to smile at the waiter like nothing was wrong.

"Could I have the check, please?" he said. "It looks like I’m going to need to check out early." 


End file.
